


Like this

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kim and bobby Drabble





	Like this

“You can stay for a while”Kim said to him 

“I don’t want to wake up Joey”Bobby snaked an am around his girlfriends waist

“Shhh leave that to me”Kim silenced him by pressing her lips up against his 

“You’re very sexy”Bobby muttered 

“So I’ve been told”Kim chuckled 

“Woman you drive me wild”Bobby exclaimed 

“There are other things that mouth of yours could be doing”Kim teased him winking seductively at  
Him 

“Like this?”Bobby kisses the sides of her neck


End file.
